Fight 4 Love
by fanficjoy
Summary: What happens when Harry and the trio are sent by Dumbledore to Goode High and meet Percy and Annabeth? What happens when they find out they are wizards and demigods? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry *POV*

(Happens after Order of Phoenix)

Hey Everybody, I'm Harry Potter. Me, Ron and Hermione have been sent from Dumbledore to Goode High. Dumbledore wants to hide us from Voldemort. Ahhh! Sorry, Ron just gasped. He should be used to me saying his name. Ok so, here I am at Goode High; we'll skip the sixth year at Hogwarts but Hermione will teach us all we need to be able to enter the seventh year at Hogwarts.

«Hey guys.» I say to Hermione and Ron. I came to school with my Firebolt and I think they came together by train. Then we walk into the school, we go to our counsellor and she gives us our schedules. We walk to our lockers that are near to each other and get our books.

Our schedules are all the same:

English (9:00)

Social Studies (10:00)

Break (11:00)

Math (11:30)

Marine Biology (12:30)

Lunch (13:30)

French (14:15)

PE (15:15)

We get our books for English and go to our class. There, we see a jock that tries flirting with Hermione and she takes out her wand and murmurs OBLIVIATE, if you're asking she IS 17 now so she's allowed to use magic. Nobody saw her but I caught a black-haired boy with dazzling-emerald-green colored eyes and a blonde girl with grey-eyes sitting next to him staring at us. «Hermione, Ron.» I whisper, «Look at that boy and girl.» They look at that couple an Hermione says, «Oh no, don't tell me what I'm thinking is what is happening?!» And Ron answers, «Duh, Hermione whatever you think or say is always right!» Hermione glares at him and I chuckle. This year will be fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley (JK Rowling does) and I don't own Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase either ('cause Rick Riordan does)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth *POV*

My jaw dropped I couldn't believe what I just saw. «Percy... I... did you see... what just happened or was I hallucinating?» I asked Percy. «Yep.»

Hermione *POV*

«OH MY GOD, did they see my wand?» I ask Ron and Harry, «Should I cancel their memories too?» «No, they probably haven't seen anything.» Ron answers. «Yeah, it's better if we do less magic possible; people could notice.» «You're probably right, Harry.» I tell him, «Ron be careful, me and Harry are used to live in the Muggle world while you... aren't.» I say seeing him observing weirdly a lamp. «RON, are you even listening to me!?» I whisper-shout, I get very mad when people don't listen to me.

Harry *POV*

I laugh, I love when Hermione gets angry. «Ron, Hermione IS right like she always is, DON'T KILL ME HERMIONE IT'S THE TRUTH, STOP PLAYING WITH THE LAMP AND LISTEN, you are not used to be a muggle so don't do anything weird, ok? We don't want anyone to notice us and get killed by Voldemort!» I practically shout, and Ron shudders hearing Voldemort's name. «Stop saying the-one-who-must-not-be-named' name Harry!» He says. «Okay, okay just calm down and act normal.» I tell him.

Percy *POV*

«Wise Girl was that a wand I saw?» «Yep, I think.» She answers me. From when do magic wands exist? «Should we go ask them?» I tell Annabeth. «No.» She says, «We don't have any proof, what could we do? Just go there and say: are you guys wizards?» «Why not?» I ask her. «'Cause they'll just think we are crazy and deny everything, I have an idea lets just watch them and for the Christmas break we can go and have visit to campus.» «Why campus?» I say puzzled. She gives me her its-so-obvious glare and says, «Maybe we could ask Chiron, he could know, watcha thinking?» «Ok let's do that.»

And that's the enddddddd, I AM sorry for the short chapter. I hope you guys will like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley (JK Rowling does) and I don't own Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase either ('cause Rick Riordan does)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 months pass, a week before the Christams Break

Ron *POV*

A few months have passed from the start of the year, and I'm getting used to act as a muggle. Hermione and Harry think I'm acting all weird and that people are getting suspicious but I think that... well... I'm acting pretty well, aren't I? Well, although it's pretty fun to act as a muggle and use all these muggly things but I can't wait to go back to the Burrow and see my family. I haven't see any of them since Dumbledore transferred us here to Goode High. We have been renting and apartment near school.

Percy *POV*

«Wise Girl, they're here» and then she answers me, «We have to go and talk to them, we saw them use their 'wand' so many times, it can't be a hallucination.» «Yes, but we don't have any proof and if what we think is the truth they could just deny it as you said last time.» «Your right for once Seaweed Brain, maybe I'm getting to impatient for not knowing.»

Harry *POV*

«Guys, they're watching us, AGAIN.» I say. Yeah, we have noticed that those two guys, a couple, as what we have heard, have been watching us for a while. We have tried to use less magic as possible but we are all 17 by now (I'm not sure if it's like this or not in the real book) and we all like to use magic now that we finally have come to age.

(LESSON FINISH)

Ah, our last lesson finally finished I forgot how boring muggle school lessons were. We go back to apartment where we'll have our magic lessons, we don't want to loose a year, do we! «Ron, Harry get your Guides to advanced transfiguration out.» Hermione says. Yep she is obviously our teacher; she is the most appropriate for the position. I get my bag out and get my book, I then notice that my love-potion that Hermione had gave us for potion homework is not there. Where could it be? «Hermione I can't find the potion anymore.» «You mean...» She says. «The one that makes the person that drinks the potion fall in love with the person that makes the potion.» «Yep, that one.» I answer.

So yeah, I hope you guys will like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley (JK Rowling does) and I don't own Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase either ('cause Rick Riordan does)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy *POV*

After Harry, Ron and Hermione left, at least I think their names are, I see a bottle with an orange liquid fall out of Harry's bag. I get it, you never know, it could be a proof of them using magic. Then Annabeth says «Hey, Seaweed Brain are you listening to me?» «Yeah, yeah, I'm listening, don't worry…» Then she sees the bottle and says, «Oh you have a bottle of Fanta and didn't want to give it to me, I'm really thirsty and you know that I love Fanta.» She then drinks the whole lot in one gulp, I look at her worried and say «You okay, Wise Girl?» She nods and then faints.

Annabeth *POV*

The last thing I remember was seeing Percy's worried face. And then, pitch black. I woke up lying on a bed seeing Percy sitting on a chair tapping his fingers on the bed sheet. Then he notices me looking at him and he practically screamed, «Annabeth, you okay?!» «Yeah, don't worry I'm just a bit dizzy.» I answer him. I then noticed that he was trying to kiss me. But I quickly rejected, I felt like my feelings were a bit mixed up. What was happening?

(The next day...)

Hermione *POV*

When we enter the classroom a girl runs to us, it was Annabeth! She blushes when she sees us and says «Harry do you want to be my boyfriend?» I see the boy that was always with Annabeth look jealously towards us. «Annabeth, weren't you with Percy?» I ask and she answers «No, we broke up; I noticed I'm in love with Harry.» I shot a worried glance towards Ron and Harry. From Harry's face I see that he has understood, Annabeth had drank the love potion!

So, that's it doods; hope you guys like and if you do and want other chapters please follow me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley (JK Rowling does) and I don't own Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase either ('cause Rick Riordan does)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy *POV*

(FLASHBACK)

I couldn't believe it Annabeth had just broken up with me, why? I knew that something like this would happen, I knew it! Why did I get that bottle, why? Everything started when Annabeth awoke; she looked more distant and she had also refused my kiss. And it was the first time. Why did she have to drink that bottle? It's all my fault!

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Now seeing her ask that Harry to be her boyfriend, my heart breaks.

Annabeth *POV*

I have finally took my courage and asked Harry to be my boyfriend, I know, I know maybe someone could think that it is a bit hasty but I fell in love with him. I... after waking up I finally understood that I don't love Percy but Harry. Can't wait for his answer.

Harry *POV*

I can't believe it, Annabeth has found my potion and drank it! Percy is gonna kill me, and I can't even solve this problem. «Ron, Hermione come with me.» I say. They follow me outside. «Hermione, a conter-verse potion is too difficult for me and Ron but I know you can do it.» I tell Hermione and she answers, «I'm sorry but it could be difficult for me too, anything could happen, if some mistakes happen it could be fatal. You guys know it, we can't risk Annabeth's life, maybe with time the potion will ware out but we can't go back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore was clear: out of the magical world for a bit for our own safety.»

The enddd of the chapter, what will happen? Will Hermione risk, and make the potion? Or will she not? Will the gang go back to Hogwarts to make the potion? Will they tell the truth to Annabeth and Percy? All this in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley (JK Rowling does) and I don't own Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase either ('cause Rick Riordan does)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry *POV*

I couldn't believe it Hermione had refused. She was the best in our year, probably of the school! Percy... He was gonna kill me! Why the heck did Annabeth drink from a random bottle with orange liquid?! And she was the intelligent one? Yeah you wouldn't believe it, Huh?

(FLASHBACK)

«So does anyone know how to answer this question?» Mrs Tift says. I see two hand shoot up, one is obviously Hermione and guess who is the other one? Annabeth, could you believe it?! She is the only that can keep up with Hermione; they are always racing for who is the best.

(END FLASHBACK)

What can I do? What can I do? Then an idea pops up, «Hermione, could we do anything with a spell?» I say hopeful, maybe this would work? «Maybe, I'm not sure, it could work, but I don't know the spell, we can't go back to Hogwarts's library but we can go to my house to my parents in France I bought many books at Diagon Alley last time. Now our library is pretty big so maybe we could find something. But I think we should tell the truth to Percy, he is the only relative of Annabeth we know. We have to have him accept and the only way is to say the truth!» She says.

«THE TRUTH!» Ron and I say simultaneously.

Hermione *POV*

Why did they think it was something weird to do? I mean I get the fact that muggles aren't supposed to know about us but... it is the only way! «Hermione are you going crazy?» Ron practically shouts. «No you idiot, it is the right thing!» I say annoyed. «It's not like if we tell Percy, the rest of the world will know?!» «Yeah but...» Ron mutters. «What?» I ask. I look at Harry angry, every time Ron and I argue, he's always not taking sides and not caring. «Well, what about the Ministry of Magic?» He whispers. «I don't think they can send us any letters apart from underage use of magic.» I say not that furious anymore, Ron was only worried for his father's and brother's job.

Ron *POV*

Why couldn't Hermione understand. If the Ministry of Magic found out what we even had in mind they would take our wands away, fire my father and brothers, and I would never see my family again! How can't she not understand this!? I look desperately to wards Harry, imploring him to help him! He looks back and says, «Hermione, Ron let's do this: we'll all think about it and over the days we'll talk about it again, ok?»

(2 days later, 3 days before Christmas break)

Harry *POV*

After that serious argument Ron and Hermione haven't talked to each other so much, I'm getting worried for them, today is the fatal day...

Harry *POV*

So I was saying... Today is the day of decisions to make: say the truth or not say the truth... This is the dilemma? Now we're walking across the school garden, to the end of the school's ground. We love this part of the garden 'cause no one hangs out there and so nobody can hear our conversations. Normally it would be like this... but today... could you believe it... Percy Jackson was there... CRYING... at least I think. He was CRY-ING on top of a tree! Don't ask, I don't freaking know how he got up there. «Isn't that Percy?» whispers to us. I nod, why was he up there? Then he notices us, stop crying and jumps down, he asks «What are you guys doing here?» «Just hanging around with my friends, what does it look like?» I say sounding harsher then I meant. «Sorry.» he mutters. «No, I should say sorry, sorry I didn't mean it like that.» I say quickly. And then I can't believe it: he starts crying in the middle of everything! «Sorry, for crying, I haven't cried from when I was 4, it's just that... well...» «You can say it to us Percy.» Hermione says reassuringly. «Well... it's just... well... Annabeth... I think I love her. We've been together for a while and she's different from the other girls. She makes me happy in a different kind of way. After losing Rachel [Yes, if anybody is wondering Rachel Dare, in the story she was the girl that breaks Percy's heart] I was heartbroken, and stopped loving, then Annabeth came into my life. I love her and I thought she did too, until yesterday.» Percy says. Then Hermione looks at Ron expectantly and he nods back and says. «I think it's time for us to reveal our secrets too, isn't it Hermione?»


End file.
